House Made Of Sweets
by DayDreamerKitty
Summary: Amu's mother is mean to her, Ami is kind of Mean to her but still secretly likes her big sister. One day they go out for a walk and see a house made of Sweets. What will happen to Amu? Ami? And her mother? Read and see Haahaha xD.! Amuto !
1. the sweet house

kitty: YO YO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.. meow~

yoru: ITS NYA~~~ NOT m..e..o..w..~...

kitty: yeah yeah whateva.. i do not own shugo chara or its characters.

amu: whats this story about...

kitty: read AND see...

yoru: why do you sound angry?

kitty: CUZ YOUR ANNOYING..

yoru:~teary eyes...~own with the story..~cries~

kitty: ENJOY.

___________________

"AMU DEEAR HURRY UP WERE GOING SOON" amu's mom shouted to her.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES I KNOOOOOOOOW" amu shouted back.

"HEY WOMEN DONT SHOUT AT YOUR MOTHER" she shouted back.

well of course amu was getting changed and her mother was annoying her she didnt really want to go out she wanted to stay at home cuz she felt something bad will happen today but she still went. she wore a white top and a jumper with silver and gold butterflies on it, a black skirt and a belt around her waist which was black and went downstairs and said"well look who's talking your the one who shouted at me first"."no i didnt DONT LIE TO YOU MOTHER Miss" her mom said angry"amu's getting told off" ami said happy amu glared at her and said in a cold tone" shut up ami".then they walked out of the house.

" hey where are we going anyway" amu said.

" were having a walk thats all"her mom looked at her and smiled. amu stood frozen like a statue ' w-w-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAT' amu shouted in her head.

" b-b-but you said were going somewhere fu-" amu said shocked but then she got interrupted by her mother" i dont even want you to say that word GOT IT" her mother said angry then turned around to look at her."and dont LIE i never said that".then there was silence after 2 mins amu spoke" I DIDNT LIE YOUR THE ONE WHO IS LYING" amu said shouting at her nearly crying." YOUNG LADY DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT"her mother said shouting at her and angry"b-but.."amu try to say something but her mother slapped her across her face and said" NO BUTS.. NOW COME ON YOU STUPID CHILD"amu was about to cry but she didnt she put her hand against her cheek it was red she could even feel it and then she finally said" yes mother". ami on the other hand wasnt there she wondered off.

~5 minutes later~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" amu's mother screamed"WHERE'S AMI..?"

"whats wrong?"amu said then she realized that ami wasnt there.

" YOU..IT WAS YOU..WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HER TELL ME" her mother shouted at her

"am not...honest" amu said scared"am not hiding her"

"WHAT ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT GO AND FIND HER NOW" she shouted and nearly hitting her again.

" y-yes ma'am" amu said and went off looking for here' i hate this I HATE THIS I HATE MY STUPID LIFE why is it always me why CANT i have fun why is it always ami who's is spoiled iknow she is just a kid but still i HATE THIS' amu said in her head..then tears came out " i dont want this" she said crying then ami showed up"amu what's wrong HA HA what a baby your crying BLAAAAH am going back to mama" ami said while being so mean and went off to her mother.**(kitty: god i cant realli imagine ami being mean lol o wellz ahah).**

amu stopped crying and went with ami.

~10 minutes later~

" MAMA.."ami said running to her mother and hugged amu..of course...felt... jealous but she smiled at them she felt sad but happy at the same time she didnt know why but i guess it because at least she can see her sister happy she didnt want her sister to be like her even though her little sister was mean to her she didnt want that to happen to her.**(kitty:god i feel like crying ahaha cuz i am listen to twilight and its sad and god what i just wrote kinda feels sad its self ahahha try it lol)**"AMU.."her mother shouted"COME ON"amu nodded and started to walk then suddenly they saw a house made of sweets**(kitty: kekeke reminds me of Hansel and Gretel lol)** they stood there for 3 minutes before ami said"WOOW SWEETS let's go there come on"she was so hyped that she went to lick one'wow that was quick he was just next to me a minute ago weird i mean...' something interrupted her thought when her other said"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE GO WITH YOUR SISTER I DONT WANT HER KIDNAPPED"her mother said" y-yes mother"amu said and went to her sister then she looked around but she didnt see her mother alright this is getting weird.....she looked back at ami gladly she didnt disappear" hey ami i dont think its safe licking that house....." amu said giggling a bit cuz she is licking the house."ITS up to me" she said then continuing licking it.

'go....away...or...else'

a sound came from nowhere it didnt sound clear and ami didnt seem scared but amu was freaked out then she said" h..hey ami d-did you her that?" ami looked at her like amu was dumb but then she replied "hear what?" amu looked at her like she was crazy" a..a...a....n-never mind"amu said scared 'it might have been my imagination yeah i think it was ahahaha...."amu thought then her mom came" aww is my little cutie still licking the house" she said sweetly"YEP"was all ami said...then she gave some to her mother a sweet that was of the house..."umm hey mom can we go it kinda creepy here"amu said scared"aww stop being a scaredy cat amu we will go when ami finishes" amu's mom told her daughter 'more like when the house disappears' amu thought and giggled at the thought.

'i said..get away..NOW'

amu froze in place she didnt move the sound sounded more clear she got scared she didnt know what to do even if she told her mother she wouldnt listen to her but she tried she wanted to get away no wonder she didnt feel like going out "mother,ami please can we go i have a bad feeling about this place" amu said trying to let her mover a least move but they didnt they were addicted to the CANDY**(kitty: beware of the CANDY MUAHAHAHHAHAH lol....) **"mom ami COME ON"she shouted her mother turned around licking the CANDY" SHOUT UP STUPID CHILD CANT YOU SEE WE ARE BUSY" HER MOTHER SHOUTED."YEAH BUSY GETTING KILLED" amu shouted back"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT" she said then slapped her cheek but harder then before and same cheek "ow" was all amu could say she was worried she was going to leave them but her mother grabbed her" where do you think your going"she said" out of here its dangerous" she said" DONT BE STUPID AND STAY OR SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO YOU" her mother shouted at her amu nearly cried she wanted to get way but she couldnt because of her mother so she just stood there doing nothing but worry.

* * *

'...........'

amu froze she knew it was that weird voice even though that person or thing didnt talk she felt it then suddenly.......the door opened the door was made of chocolate they all looked the way the door opened but they saw nothing" huh mama it might be the wind ignore it" ami said then continued licking the house"yeah i think so too"her mother said but amu she didnt ignore it she couldn't it was too freaky to ignore.'the wind wasn't that strong and god its a door a door doesn't just open like that' amu thought she wanted to scream but she couldnt then the door closed again with a 'BANG' then ami looked at her mother "see i told yeah it was the wind" she said happily "yes you did yes you did"her mother smiled so both of them continued.

* * *

'i dont like this' amu thought while the wind was blowing her hair back.

___________________

kitty:I HOPE YA LIKED IT WOOW i know i did^^

yoru:~sniff sniff~

kitty: your still crying am sorry yoru~hugs~

yoru: nyaa~~

amu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG THERE IS A GHOST I MEAN THE DOOR WHY WHY WHY KITTY WHATS THIS STORY ABOUT AHH.

yoru: i like it nyaaa~~

kitty: me too nyaa~~

~both of kitty and yoru hi5 each other~

ikuto: why am i not in it

kitty: dont know looooool.... anyway pleas-

yoru: COMMENT AND RATE THANK YOU

kitty: yeah please please please i want to see if its good PLEAAAAAAAASE HIT THAT DAMN BUTTON PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEASE..

yoru: ok that enough hit it nyaa~~

amu: UWAAAAAAAAH HIT THA DAMN BUTTON I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE noow thank you^^.

everyone: BYE^^


	2. the sweets are poisoned

Foxy(CHANGED FROM KITTY I LIKE FOXY MORE^^ LOL): AHH I guess I didn't get an reviews lol o well

Amu: I cant believe you can still continue a story even though u don't get an reviews

Foxy: yeah well…I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING IT even if they are like in a cba mood in cba pressing the button.

Everyone: ~stares~…

Foxy: I don't own shugo chara or its characters...~sighs~

Yoru: ON WITH THE STORY nyaa~~

Foxy: YORU YAAY nyaa~~ enjoy

* * *

Preview

_'i dont like this' amu thought while the wind was blowing her hair back._

_______

Ami and her mother were still licking the house amu sighed and stared at them couldn't believe they were still licking the house she sighed again 'gawd I cant believe those two' amu thought then she looked around left and right seeing if there was anyone there but there wasn't but there was one direction she didn't look and that was behind her but of course……..there was no one there** (foxy: my story can get a lil' tricky lol)** of course it was now say 8 P.M and they were still there then ami finally spoke " mama I don't feel good" she said looking at her mother "aww you will be ok maybe its cuz you had to much sweets" her mother said sweetly " do you want to go home?" amu looked at her mother then at ami ' yes yes YES that would be the BEST IDEA IN THE whole WORLD' amu thought but ami said " nah lets stay here for a bit mama" she smiled her mother said" alright" and amu sighed.

' you leave me no choice do you '

Amu of course again got frightened she get thinking what 'it' was going to do ' kill me? Maybe kidnap me? Poison me? Something? Or maybe do something to ami? my mother? Ah what do I care about them they hate me' amu thought she was still standing in her place she didn't even move an inch then all of a sudden ami and her mother disappeared leaving the shocked amu standing there the house turned from a house with sweet to a hunted house more like a mansion it was big then the door opened…

'do come in '

A different voice was heard this time it was a women's voice amu didn't feel that scared this time 'but what happened to ami and my mother?' amu thought.

' it's ok they alright kind of I guess '

The women's voice said again amu was confused 'what did she mean by that and did she just read my mind' amu thought and went back a few steps she heard a sigh amu was guessing it was the women's amu then back away a few more steps afraid on what might happen to her but something grabbed her and all of a sudden she was in the…HOUSE.

"Urgh how did I get here?" she said looking around she doesn't seem like to remember then she did when the woman spoke " are you alright?" amu looked at her " I guess where's ami and my mother?" amu said like she didn't care and she actually didn't… then the woman's face went sad a bit and said "well..they have been.. poisoned but they will be alright" she smiled at her her last four words amu looked shocked " HOW?" she shouted " but first who are you??" amu said again not really caring when she said how like telling the person at front of her to ignore it the woman looked shocked a bit but ignored it " first my name is Lisa and they got poisoned because the house it was made of sweets right and the sweets well they were poisoned" she said" what's you name my dear? Amu looked at her "Amu" is all she said then there was silence someone came through the door after 5 minutes it was ami " SIS " ami went running to amu " WHY ARE YOU HERE?" she in said in an annoyed tone amu looked at her and got closer to her " none of your beeswaxes " she said simply ami looked at her angry and went marching out of the door amu laugh a bit then another person came in ' god no here comes my nightmare 'amu thought 'but I thought they were poisoned' her mother looked at her " WHAT ARE YOU DOING SIITING THERE CHILD GET UP AND COME" she said shouting at her…amu nodded and followed she noticed that lisa wasn't there ' I wonder where she went' amu continue to follow then they went into a room ' woow it's HUGE' amu thought to herself her mother coughed nearly falling to the floor but she didn't.. amu just looked at her the her mother disappeared ' ALRIGHT I GIVE UP WITH THE DISAPPEARING AND STUFF WHATS HAPPENING HERE' she shouted in her head then the door closed behind her amu jumped nearly a feet cuz the door closed in a loud 'BANG'…it was dark like you could hardly see anything darkness surrounded her it was cold too she walked forward until she bumped into someone she looked up but she couldn't see cuz it was dark but she did see a flash of blue……

_________

Foxy:I don't know but is that a cliffy cuz it doesn't feel like one to me LOL

Yoru: ahh this story just gets betta and betta nyaaaa~~~

Foxy: yep NYAAA~~~ lol

Amu: urgh A BLUE GHOOOOOOOOOOOOST OMG AHHHH

Ikuto: when do I come??...

Foxy: IN YOU DREAMS..ok?

Ikuto: ~nods~

Foxy: BTW I stopped cuz I ran out of ideas PLZ REVIEW it would help me update faster and GETMORE IDEAS plzzzzz

Everyone: please review

Foxy: thx^^ oh and like I said I ran out of ideas that's why its short . lol


	3. the maze game

Foxy: WOOOHOOO REVEIWS I LOVE U LOVE U LOVE U TO BITS^^

Yoru: ~hugs the reviews~

Amu: A GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST

Foxy: are you still at that? Lol

Amu: hmph…anyw-

Foxy: I would like to thank…..

Amu: don't ignore m-

Foxy: KittyPrincessKirara, White Ice Wolf and laylagoddessofeverythinganime(what a long name 0.0 lol) thank you soooo much ~hugs tight~

Amu: ~sighs~ foxy doesnt own shugo chara or its character

Foxy and yoru: ENJOY^^ nyaaaa~~~~

_______________

Preview:

_It was dark but she did see a flash of blue_….

_____

"w-who's…t-th..ere" amu said trying to bring the words out of her mouth she was shaking scared she didn't know what to do.

"…" he/she didn't say anything maybe standing there maybe not amu moved her hand forward but she didn't feel anything she moved forward but she didn't feel anything ' WHAAAT WAS I TALKING TI MYSELF?? I MUST BE A TOTAL WEIRDO' amu shouted in her head then she heard something behind her she turned round but didn't see anything then she heard a scream it sounded like ami's amu ran to the door she knew where it was she just needed to run forward cuz she walked forward when she came in she didn't turn nothing…

'BANG'

"owwwww" amu said rubbing her head "what was that?" she put her hand at front but nothing was there.." alright I think I've lost it am going crazy there is nothing there SERIOUSLY"amu said nearly shouting then she heard someone laugh a low laugh like it was far away from her amu turned around walking and walking the laughing stopped when she got closer to it she continued to walk then..

'BANG'

"AGAIN?..."amu shouted well rubbing her head 'why does this feel like it's a maze everything moves on every step I take amu thought then something hugged her from at back.

"hello strawberry" a husky voice said amu froze and blushed she turned around nothing was there and no one holding her anymore "that's weird" amu said confused 'oh yeah I have to find ami..but wait I wanted to know.. about that laugh and OMG EVERYTHING is so confusing' amu thought going the towards the door if she remembers ' I guess I don't remember ' amu thought she continued and it felt as if she is going round and round in circles but she didn't know so she continued.

'WOOF'

" what the he-"amu said but something interrupted her it was a teddy shape of a dog amu squeezed it 'woof' was the sound it made 'I cant believe I bumped into THIS THING' amu said at in her head 'where the hell is the door' amu thought "your getting warmer" the husky voice said "what?" amu said confused ' soo we are playing a game?.....alright then my get me to the door' amu thought she walked forward "nope your getting colder" it said amu stopped and walked a different way and it said" hot you nearly _there_" amu froze at there but she continued anyway "and your there" the husky voice said and hugged her"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAT" amu shouted blushing "aww you too loud" it said "l-let g-g-go of m-me n-now" amu said blushing ' WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM AHHHHH' amu thought screaming I her head the figure laughed and let go of amu and opened the door for her.

amu was just standing there blushing like hell " aww aren't you going to go?...or do you want to stay here with me" the figure teased while smirking amu knew she felt it "n-no am going" amu said blushing a bit and went out " by the way…umm" she came back in the figure sighed and said in a cold voice" what?" amu was surprised he was just teasing her and all and now he was cold to her "I just wanted to kn-" amu got cut of by him "ikuto" he said amu nodded and went out 'hmm that was weird..'amu thought but continued to walk anyway then she heard ami say " MUMMY I DON'T WANT IT….." amu froze and ran to the voice and stopped she opened the door and…….

__________

Foxy: WOOHOOO CLIFFY OH YH btw people don't say why I put a lot of cliffy's it just that I looooove them MUAHAHHA lol

Yoru: evil foxy nyaa ~~ MUHAHAHAHA nyaa~~

Foxy: evil yoru nyaa ~~ MUHAHAHAHA nyaa~~

Amu: ~stares at the two idiots~

Foxy: hey don't call me IDIOT YOU IDIOT

Amu: I didn't..sa-

Foxy: you were thinking about it…

Amu: shut up

Yoru: PLZ REVIEW ON THIS LOVELY CH-

Ikuto: -APTER thank you you gt a kiss from me if you do~winks~

Foxy: hahaha oh by the way tell me if I should do "detective amu" or not please go to my profile and vote pretty please^^

Everyone: REVIEW AND BYE^^

Foxy: love you all~hugs~


	4. ami hates orange medicine?

Foxy: hiiii…AM MAD..

Amu: wtf?

Foxy YES WTF…

Amu: no seriously what happened?

Ikuto: how about being smart for once amu

Amu: s-shut up

Utau: HOW COULD YOU NOT REVIEW….on-

Foxy: thank you KittyPrincessKirara i..love you ~hugs you~

Everyone:………………

Foxy: OH YH IKUTO DO AS YOU PROMISED NOW…

Ikuto: what?

Foxy: YOU PROMISED TO GIVE A KISS TO WHO REVEIWS FOR ME..but don't tell me that was a lie? BUT WTH JUST DO IT NOOOOOOOOOOW….

Amu: ….you jokin' right foxy?

Foxy: NOT IN YOU LIFE……IKUUUUUUUUUUUUUTO NOOOOW

Ikuto: …….

Foxy: IKUTO….

Ikuto: yes yes…~kisses KittyPrincessKirara on the cheek~

Foxy:….WHY ON THE CHEEK???

Ikuto: BECAUSE….

Utau: foxy doesn't own shugo chara or its characters

Ikuto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE WHAT SHE DID TO ME?

Utau: enjoy thx^^

Foxy: I HATE YOU IKUTO uwaaaaaH

Utau: you will be reading the story soon don't worry

Ikuto: really you do foxy?

Utau: hahahaha just wait a lil' bit ok^^

Foxy YEEP..NOOOOT..IN UR DREAMS I WILL HATE U… I LOVE U AHHHHHHHHHH ~ ikuto ~

Utau:…ahaha guys…

Ikuto:…….umm yh ok..

Utau: GUYS

Foxy: YEAH^^ oh btw I..no..u-

Utau: GUYS ENOUGH STOP IT JUST GOT ON WITH THIS STUPID STORY

PEOPLE ARE HERE TO READ NOT READ WHAT YOU AND IKUTO ARE

ARGUING ABOUT FOXY YOU BETTER MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG OR I

AM GOING TO KILL YOU GOT IT?

Everyone:….

Foxy: b-bu-

Utau: NO BUTS NOW ON WITH IS STORY..

Foxy: you called my story stupid….

Utau:…So WhaT…?

Foxy:~cries~

Ikuto: enjoy^^

Foxy: I HOPE YOU LIKED THE KISS KittyPrincessKirara btw amu are

You jealous??

Amu:…n-no ~chases ikuto~ YOU IDIOT

Utau:….e…en…en..j..enjoy…~KILLS EVERONE~ I WILL DO IT THEN

Foxy: REALLY YAAY^^ enjoy

Preview:

amu froze and ran to the voice and stopped she opened the door and…….

_____

"MUMMY I DON'T WANT IT…" ami shouted screaming her head off while running in circles.

"what the he-" amu got cut off by her mother" AMU CATCH HER NOW DON'T STAND THERE" amu looked at her mother then ami she was wondering why she was running.

" hey mother whats wrong with ami anyway" amu said curious"well..you did hear the sweets were POSINED right? Well we have to have this medicine before today finishes or god knows what happens..and the medicine is ORANGE " her mother said worried about ami.

" NOW CATCH HER" her mother shouted "yes" was what amu said 'oh god this is going to be long why doesn't ami like orange anyway…' amu thought**(foxy: lol I hate orange too** **but I like eating it but not drinking it or any medicine that has orange taste in it LOL) **amu then started to chase ami who was running like a chicken.

Finally amu caught her a few minutes later "ami please drink the stupid medicine you don't want to die right??" amu said trying to clam down ami shook her head"that's a good girl now be a good girl and have it" amu said ami nodded she was so scared of her sister.

amu got a spoon put some medicine on it and gave it to ami"open up now" amu said nearly shouting at her ami opened her mouth and had it" you DARE spit that out and I will kill you" amu said trying to not let her mother hear her ami once again nodded.

"ok mom am done and am out of here" amu said walking to the door trying to escape when she nearly opened the door she heard her mother say" what do you think your going child" amu froze her mother got closer to her slowly slowly she finally could move when her mother was so close to her but she managed to open the door when she did open the door she ran but before she could run she bumped into someone

"watch were your going idiot" a cold voice said amu froze with her mother behind her amu wanted to cry ' why is everyone so mean to me why cant I just go die in a stupid hole…' amu thought to herself she was about to move away but her mother grabbed her shirt from the back and dragged inside the room.

"l-…let ..go…o….o…off….m…e…" amu was trying to get the words out of her mouth it was hard cuz her mother was grabbing her shirt where her neck is**(foxy: you know when someone grabs you from the shrit from behind ur neck??lol didn't know how to explain it LOL)** amu could hardly breathe ikuto just looked at her.

Finally her mother let go of her and turned amu around to face her" what do you think your doing your staying here I don't do anything to ikuto that would make him mad or something he is the one who helped us you know" amu's mother said in a low voice' yeah right he is the one who poisoned you of course he would DUUUH' amu thought.

It was 11:53 P.M amu sighed and said fine they stayed there for the night when it was 12:32 A.M amu got out of bed she sneaked out quietly she went out of the door and closed it ' wow its really dark here kinda creepy though' amu thought she walked slowly gladly there was a bit of light so amu went to it quietly.

When she got there no one was there she went in it was a big room like a living room and of course it was… it was HUGE. The she heard voices.

…you sure?" one said it sounded like a girl

"yeah I guess" another said it sounded like ikuto.

"ok then I will com back tomorrow, bye" the girl said and waved goodbye.

Ikuto sighed" what are you doing there?.." he said and amu froze.

* * *

Foxy: weeee CLIFFY AGAAIIN lol omg I did…umm? THREE CHAPTRS TODAY this one and two for " The Academy" hehehe

Yoru: yuup nya~ review~


	5. Amu's Bad At Story Telling

Kitty: Heeeey sorry Sera I havent updated this in ages hahaha^^. Please forgive me and give me my cookie… LOL.

Everyone: O.O?

Kitty: Anyway, I don't own shugo chara or its characters. Enjoooy~~ hehe.^^

* * *

_Ikuto sighed" what are you doing there?.." he said and amu froze._

______________

"Umm..umm just..umm" Amu said blushing.." I was just being perverted teehee" She finished then winks at the shocked Ikuto.

"You what…?" Ikuto said

"YOU HEARD ME" Amu said " RAWWWWWWWWWWWR".

Ikuto's Face O.O

____________

Kitty: ok am sorry But I had to put it on cuz am feeling random today and this came up so I had to do it and sorry this is the real story Lol.

Everyone: O.O

* * *

Amu's Pov.

I heard Ikuto say what am I doing here I didn't know what to say I was just too shocked.

"I..umm I.. I, I didn't mean to-"

"Never mind, just come here" Ikuto said.

I went to him to see what he wanted or more like do to me I was scared like hell.

I saw him smirk and was surprised that he wasn't angry.

"Since you overheard us,.." Ikuto said. "you'll do whatever I say for a day" He smirked.

"W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAT?" I screamed.

"You heard me" Ikuto said smirking. (LOL xD you heard me RAAAAAWR lol I was gunna put it but then i was like naah xDD).

"That or I'll make you do something worse"

"P-PREVERT" I shouted at him.

"So yes or no?" He said.

I thought about it for bit then nodded.

'Well it's only a day' I thought.

"Good" Ikuto said" Then tomorrow we'll start" I blushed and he smirked.

I nodded again.

"C-can I g-go n-now?" I stuttered.

He smirked "Sure **My**_ Lil'____**Strawberry**_" The perverted cat said. (Lol xD).

I blushed then went out of the room as fast as I could.

"Amu- AMU WHERE ARE YOU?" Her mother shouted.

"Am here" I said.

"where have you been"

"just walking around." I said.

"ok its night time I want you to go and keep Ami company." Her mother Midori said.

"H-hai" I said walking to where ami was.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis" Ami said.

"Ami" Amu replied smiling.

"Hmph"

"whats wrong Ami?"

"Hmmmmmmmph"

"Umm Ami??"

"HMMMMMMPH"

"Ami-"

"BLEEEEH"

"O.O"

And with that she covered herself with the blanket and went to sleep but before she did she told Amu to tell her a story.

"B-but Ami you know am not good at telling stories" I said.

"Sooooooo"

I sighed "Ok then" and with that I started.

_Once upon a time there was Girl called Ami she loved sweets and candy she was 16 years old. One day she met a human with dragon wings she loved that dragon as if it was her own pet. Then a few months went pass. And they started to love each other. The human dragon said " will you marry me" Ami smiled happy, hugged him and then kissed him and said "yes" then a year later they got married had 3 kids living happily ever after._

"The End" I said.

"What.. what kind of story is that you Rubbish." Ami said.

"That's what I tried to tell you Ami.." I said.

"Whatever am going to sleep"

" 'Kay night, Ami"

"Night" And with that I went to sleep with her.

'Great tomorrow is jus gunna be my nightmare' I thought and fell asleep.

* * *

Kitty: Am really sorry Sera I just had to write something I didn't know what to write about for this chapter haha that's why its boring LOL andyway still I hope you enjoyed it LOL xD somehow.

Everyone: O.O

Kitty: STOP DOING " O.O " its annoying..

Everyone: ~Sighs~

Kitty: ~Glares~ anyway review hehe^^


	6. Surprise! And The Perverted Ikuto!

**K**_itty_: Ok SWEETIE HOUSE WOO lol **xD** random.

**A**_mu_: Yaaaa~~ Not.

**K**_itty_: You know you should all thank Sera for this.

**E**_veryone_: Ehh!!! Whyyy???!!!!

**K**_itty_: If I didn't meet her I wouldn't be writing this story nor all the others and I probably wouldn't have finished Strawberry fantasy which finished on Feb YAY my fav month lol.

**E**_veryone_: ….

**K**_itty_: and because of Sera, this is the only reason am writing Thank Sera EVERYONE.

**E**_veryone_: THANK YOU SERA….NOOT.

**K**_itty_: **-glares-.**

**E**_veryone_: I MEAN THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.

**K**_itty_: Good Kitties hahahahahaha.

**I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters. Enjoy~~.**

* * *

I woke up by the Bright sun on my face.

When I turned around Ami wasn't there.

"Huh where did Ami go" I said worried and getting out of bed.

Then I remembered I had to do what Ikuto wants me to do For a day.

Thinks Perverted thoughts.

'OH MY GOD NO' I screamed in my head. 'Am such a pervert'

I got out of bed and went to look for Ami but then I heard my name.

"Amuu~~" A husky voice whispered in my ear.

"W-WHAA-" I screamed but got cut off by Ikuto Hugging me.

"H-hey stop it P-p-pervert" I said blushing.

"Noo Amu I wanna have fuuun~~" He said." And what did I say yesterday." He smirked.

I shut up while blushing.

He smirked.

"Ok ok I'll let you go" He said and let go of me walking away.

"Where you going" I asked.

"You really want to know?" He whispered In my ear making me and blush and freeze.

"H-how did you do that" I said. He smirked.

"Am a cat so I have to be fast" He said.

I stared at him.

"What am I that hot?" He said smirking.

I glared at him and walked away.

"Awww, Come on Amu~~" He said hugging my waist.

I blushed."S-STOP BEING SO PERVERTED" I yelled at him.

He let go off me and walked away.

I turned around when I did he was already half way on wherever he was going.

'Oh gawd what did I do??!!' I thought feeling guilty.

I ran to him when I did he took a turn on the right when I finally got there he wasn't there.

'Am sorry Ikuto, I didn't mean to-, am sorry' I thought about to cry.

I turned around and walked back and started to look for Ami. But after 30 seconds i decided to look for Ikuto instead.

"Ikuuuto" I shouted.

"IKUUUUTO" I screamed and searched everywhere.

"Ikuto?" I looked behind the door.

"Ikutooo??" I looked in the closet.

"Ikuto?"  
"Ikuto??" I searched and searched.

"IKUTOOOO" I shouted loud and my voice echoed until it went low.

I sighed.

'Ikuto where are you?' I thought.

Then I decided to go to a different place and search.

Then I found a place I didn't look in I opened the door and it was dark.

I closed my eyes and gulped.

'ok I have to go in' I thought.

I took a few steps when I was in the door closed by its self I screamed.

But someone stopped me.

"Shhh" A husky voice said.

I turned around just to see a glimpse of midnight blue I sighed in relief.

"Thank god I found you, I've-"

"I know" he said putting his finger on my mouth I blushed at that and what I was just saying.

"Come with me I want to show you something." He said and I followed him until he told me to stop.

When I did something and everything no wair not everything in the sky well wall their were stars that lit up.

"Wahh, soo pretty" I said looking up. He smirked.

Then he hugged my waist.

"Sooo, My Amu was trying to find me?" he teased I blushed.

"Huh!!! No,"I said in my cool and spicy tone" Who would and anyway AM NOT YOURS."

"You are for today" he whispered in my ear I blushed more.

"Entrtain me Amu." He said.

I blushed more if possible." Y-YOU PERVRT" I yelled."And stop joking around" I said still looking at the lit up stars.

He smirked."But, Amu am not joking" He said in a childish voice.

"Your such a kid" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Aww, Amu your no fuuun!~~" He said hugging me tighter.

"Let go of me" I said blushing.

"_Never_" he whispered in my ear and I blushed more.

_______________

**K**itty: Yay done.

**S**era: Yay.  
**K**itty: Yay.  
**S**era: Yay.

**Y**ay **B**utton: Yay.

**K**itty**&S**era: **O.O**

**Y**ay **B**utton: Please review one this Yay chapter thank you. Yay. **xD**


End file.
